dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimi
Mimi, also known by her full name Mizuna (ミズナ, Mizuna), was the daughter of Saiyan empress Koh and Saiyan elite Kerriah. She was the Saiyan princess, heir to the throne of the Saiyan Empire. The product of two pure-blooded Saiyan bloodlines, Mimi was a Legendary Super Saiyan. Appearance As a child, Mimi was a small girl that was the spitting image of her mother Kerriah, with the exception of the golden yellow eyes she inherited from Koh. She had light skin and black hair that was wild and unruly. Her hair was typically worn in a tied bun style, with blunt bangs over her forehead. She tended to wear comfortable clothes befitting her status as Saiyan nobility, but wore a set of Saiyan battle armor when in combat: Mimi's armor was white and brown in color, with a blue jumpsuit. She had a brown furred tail. When in the Super Saiyan state, her hair turned golden, and her eyes turned blue. When transitioning to the Legendary Super Saiyan state, her eyes often went completely white and her hair burst free from its ties, becoming spiky and wild. Her hair turned greenish in color in this state. As a teenager, Mimi's appearance was generally more or less the same, being taller in stature and slightly more muscular in build. She didn't bother tying back her hair, instead wearing it loose. Her hair swept back and upwards, resembling horns somewhat. She also became fond of luxurious and beautiful dresses and robes, but still wore battle armor when she entered combat. She kept her tail. When she entered the Legendary Super Saiyan state as a teenager, she was able to keep control of herself: her eyes no longer lost their irises and she bulked up somewhat (similar to Kale's muscular, but not huge, state when she was able to control her power). Personality Biography Power Due to her status as a Legendary Super Saiyan, Mimi was quite powerful: in fact, she was able to match the strength of both of her parents, and surpass them. However, due to her Legendary Super Saiyan state being brought on by rage, she had a time limit before her anger subsided. Abilities Techniques Offensive (Energy) * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Blaster_Meteor Blaster Meteor] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Eraser_Blow Eraser Blow] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Eraser_Cannon Erase Cannon] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Gigantic_Blast Gigantic Blast] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Gigantic_Breath Gigantic Breath] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Gigantic_Eraser Gigantic Eraser] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Omega_Blaster Omega Blaster] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Planet_Crusher Planet Crusher] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Planet_Geyser Planet Geyser] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Trap_Shooter Trap Shooter] Offensive (Martial) Defensive * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Shield Energy Shield] ** Powered Shell ** Psycho Barrier Supportive Transformations * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Ape Great Ape] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Rage_Mode Rage Mode] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan Super Saiyan] ** [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan_C-type Super Saiyan C-type] * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Legendary_Super_Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan] Trivia * Mimi's appearance as a teenager was inspired by this image. * Following the Saiyan naming trend of vegetables or vegetable puns, Mimi's name, Mizuna, refers to a kind of Japanese mustard greens. * She was, obviously, inspired by the likes of Broly/Broly: BR, Kale, and Kefla. * In Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle, Mimi's cards would be in the Super Class. Her attributes would mostly be in the PHY, STR, and AGL categories. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans